


Mental Health Evening

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gentle Sex, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slow Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus isn’t adjusting as well as Sans thought at first. Sans suggested a mental health day, but since Papyrus doesn’t take time off, an evening will have to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mental Health Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NanaMano](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NanaMano).



            Living on the surface was an adjustment for all monsters, and Sans figured Papyrus would be the least affected. He was friendly, outgoing, a little full of himself, and anyone would count themselves lucky to have Papyrus as a friend.

            Sans wasn't surprised that Papyrus found work fairly quickly. They didn't really need jobs right away since their gold more than covered what they would need for a while, but Papyrus was restless. After many months of researching, studying, negotiations and Frisk's help, Papyrus got a job as a security patrol; his route included two schools, a mall, and two housing communities each with its own park. Sans also wasn't surprised that Papyrus loved his job and the evenings soon became his favorite part of day when he would sit at the kitchen table, sipping a bottle of ketchup as he listened to Papyrus tell him about his day while he cooked dinner.

            Sans, however, was surprised when Papyrus started to slow. He didn't seem as happy when he came home, cooking dinner took a little longer and Papyrus said a little less. When Sans questioned him, Papyrus would just grin even wider and wave him off.

            One morning, Sans was shocked to find Papyrus sitting on the edge of their shared bed, wearing only his navy blue pants, his white shirt laying limp in his hands as he stared at the floor.

            “Pap? Are you okay?” Sans asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

            “I do not want to go to work today,” Papyrus murmured.

            Sans blinked. With a frown, he shuffled over their covers to Papyrus and wrapped his arms around him from behind.

            “You have been acting a little funny lately. Please tell me what's wrong?”

            Papyrus sighed, putting a hand over Sans' clasped ones over his sternum. “It's nothing.”

            Sans chuckled darkly, pressing his forehead into Papyrus' spine. “You're full of shit, bro. Talk to me.”

            Papyrus sighed again, not even reprimanding Sans for swearing.

            That was really worrisome.

            “I don't know, Sans... I just feel tired. I sleep, but at the same time I don't. Sometimes when I'm out there at work, sometimes the humans can be awfully mean. Many of them are quite nice, a few of them friendly, even, but...”

            Sans squeezed him. “You can take a day off of work, you know. There are these things called 'mental health days.' It's like a sick day but you use them when you can't take life and need a day to yourself.”

            “No, I can't, Sans, I would feel awful.”

            Sans nodded, pressing his teeth to the back of Papyrus' neck. “All right, you do what you gotta do. I support whatever you decide. Just know that you’re a braver monster than me.”

            Papyrus smiled and turned so he could give Sans a proper kiss. “Thank you.”

~~~~~~~~~~

            “Sans, I'm home,” Papyrus called out half-heartedly, kicking off his shoes.

            He spent most of his afternoon wondering why he didn't stay home; there was some trouble during his route that included a call to the authorities, and he felt like he was being harassed all day. Perhaps he would take Sans up on one of these 'mental health days' as he called them tomorrow...

            “Sans?”

            Papyrus looked around; usually his brother would be on the couch reading, watching the television, or dozing off.

            “In the kitchen,” Sans called.

            Papyrus made his way there, running dinner through his mind, but he stopped short as soon as he entered the kitchen.

            The kitchen table had already been set, and set specifically, to boot. There were two plates with a generous helping of spaghetti, red cloth napkins were a stark contrast on the pristine, white tablecloth, two candles were lit and a bowl of mixed flowers made a centerpiece.

            As appealing as the table looked, Papyrus could feel his face heat up when his eyes caught Sans.

            The table was well dressed; Sans was not.

            Sans chuckled and sauntered up to Papyrus while he was still speechless, standing on his toes to wrap his arms around Papyrus' neck, and pulled him down for a kiss.

            “Welcome home,” he murmured

            Papyrus kissed him back, wrapping his long arms around him, though still in a little bit of shock, and whined when Sans broke away.

            “I ordered from a local restaurant, so you wouldn't have to cook tonight,” Sans murmured, taking Papyrus's hand and leading him to the table. He let go of Papyrus’ hand slowly, letting their fingers linger for a moment before Sans went to take his seat.

            Papyrus sat down, his eyes not leaving Sans. “Th-thank you,” he stammered. “But, uhm, why, uh…”

            Papyrus found himself blushing. It wasn’t that he hadn’t seen Sans naked before, far from it, but they usually kept such things in the bedroom and maybe the bathroom.

            Sans grinned lazily at him. “Just wanted to give you something nice to look at while you ate.”

            Papyrus nodded, his mouth feeling awfully dry (despite the fact that it usually was), and it took him a moment to pick up his utensils and begin eating.

            Sans watched him, taking a bite of his own pasta now and again, his finger tracing the top of the glass of water he set for himself and Papyrus. His brother kept glancing up at him, then glancing away and his blush would grow more intense for a moment.

            “Do you have any idea how adorable you are?” Sans asked.

            Papyrus put down his fork and shook his head, not meeting Sans’s eyes.

            “I don’t feel so adorable,” he murmured.

            Sans chuckled. “Well, you are. But also, you’re very sexy, Papyrus.”

            Papyrus shuddered pleasantly at the compliment.

            “How’s your pasta?”

            “It’s good, it really is,” Papyrus said. “But, nyeh, not feeling very hungry anymore.”

            “Well, it is quite filling, they gave us a lot of food,” Sans said matter-of-factly, standing up and moving to Papyrus, shoving his chair back with one foot. He leaned in close. “Want to go upstairs and I can show you what’s for dessert?”

            Normally, Papyrus would have called his brother out for being so cliché and corny, but the rest of the effects that evening left him nodding slowly. Sans chuckled, leaning in closer, pressing his body against Papyrus.

            “Good.”

            A moment later, Papyrus found himself landing on their bed on his back with Sans landing on top of him. While he was still dazed from teleporting, Sans moved up a bit and locked his mouth in a slow, sensual kiss before he could protest or be mad about the sudden mode of transport.

            Sans manifested his tongue and dragged it slowly across Papyrus’ teeth, asking for entry. Papyrus granted it, his own tongue coming along a moment later to press against his. Orange and blue met and twisted against one another in a slow dance while Sans’ hands wandered down Papyrus’ ribs.

            Papyrus sat up a little after the buttons were undone so Sans could push the white shirt off of him. Sans ran his hands across Papyrus’ clavicles, then up his arms, gripping his wrists and pulling them over the tall skeleton’s head. Papyrus whimpered a little with a squirm.

            “No, please, let me touch you, too,” Papyrus begged as Sans broke their kiss.

            “Shh, shh, relax, bro, this is about you right now,” Sans said, freeing one of his hands to stroke the side of Papyrus’ face.

            “But touching you makes me happy, too,” Papyrus said, pouting at him a little.

            “Aw, Pap, you’re so cute,” San leaned in for another kiss, his hand pressing further down on Papyrus’ body. “I’ll let you touch me in a minute, for now, be a good boy and hold onto the headboard for me?”

            Papyrus groaned, but he nodded and obeyed.

            “Good boy,” Sans repeated, kissing him again before reaching down to undo his pants.

            Sans pushed the slacks down slowly, lavishing attention on the bones as they were exposed. Papyrus’ small moans and whispers encouraged him to continue until he shoved the pants all the way down. Already Papyrus’ magic had formed his cock and Sans wasted no time going down on him before his pants were completely off.

            “Ahhh! Sans!” Papyrus whined, his hips bucking up into him.

            Sans hummed around the orange road, swirling his tongue around the head just before he pulled off.

            “Mmm, you’re so sexy when you’re loud like that,” Sans murmured, running his tongue along the shaft.

            “D-don’t say th-that,” Papyrus stammered, gasping again when Sans took him all in at once.

            “Why not? It’s the truth,” Sans said, pumping him with his hand. “C’mon, bro, do it again.”

            Sans slowly pumped him with one hand as his tongue slid up and down, teasing the slit before swallowing him. Papyrus gasped and writhed beneath him, pulling at the headboard. Sans glanced up to see Papyrus with one of his favorite looks; pleased but tortured. He smirked and started teasing his entrance with his free hand.

            “Yes, Sans, please, more,” Papyrus begged.

            “In a minute, bro,” Sans said, his tongue diving lower to lick across the puckered bit of magic, drawing another gasping whine from his brother. “Just relax and enjoy this.”

            He felt Papyrus quivering beneath him as he alternated between licking at his cock and licking at his entrance. Sans gently twisted a finger inside of him as he swallowed his cock again, drawing a loud cry from Papyrus’ throat.

            “Please, please Sans, I need you, I need you inside of me so badly!” Papyrus cried.

            Sans chuckled. “All right, I can tell I pushed you a bit,” Sans moved up to kiss him deeply. “You can let go now.”

            Papyrus immediately latched onto Sans; first gripping his head to crush their mouths together as his hands wandered everywhere he could reach. Papyrus began moving himself to line up with Sans, hitching his hips up to take him in when Sans chuckled and pulled away.

            “Easy, easy there,” Sans murmured, shushing Papyrus’ protests. “I’ll take good care of you, don’t you worry.”

            Sans reached down, stroking himself a few times before he pressed the head against Papyrus’ entrance. A quick glance at his brother, a nod, and he slowly pushed inside.

            “Yes, please Sans, more, give me more,” Papyrus whispered, gripping around Sans’ back, trying to not force him in out of fear that Sans would stop.

            “I got you, Papyrus, I got you,” Sans murmured, kissing him as he continued to press slowly, gently.

            When Sans was fully inside, both skeletons breathed a sigh and relished in the feeling of being joined. They continued to kiss slowly, massaging each other’s mouths, hands touching each other gently.

            “Sans,” Papyrus murmured.

            “Yeah,” Sans replied.

            He pulled back about as slowly as he entered, nearly pulling all the way out before pushing back inside, then he settled into an easy, gentle rhythm of slow, shallow thrusting.

            Papyrus gripped onto Sans, his legs wrapping around him but he let him set the slow, steady pace.

            “How does that feel?” Sans murmured.

            “Wonderful, you always feel wonderful,” Papyrus replied, leaning down to lick Sans’ neck.

            “You do too,” Sans moved a fraction faster, drawing a pleased sigh from the other. “Oh, man, Pap, I could cum just like this. You feel so tight around me, like you were made just for me.”

            Sans kissed Papyrus deeply, who moaned at the praises.

            “Sans, please,” Papyrus whined, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. “I love you, love you so much.”

            “Fuck, I love you too, Paps,” Sans said.

            The pace stayed the same, the two lovers staring into each other’s eyes as they approached their peaks at the same pace as their lovemaking. There were no massive fireworks, no explosion of pleasure, but a wave of passion overtook them; Papyrus’ body clamped down on Sans as he released deep inside, both moaning and panting each other’s names.

            Sans all but collapsed on Papyrus, who gladly took the smaller skeleton in his arms as their magic dissolved, leaving nothing but the tingling sensations of their joining.

            “I love you, Sans. Thank you,” Papyrus whispered, nuzzling the side of Sans’ skull.

            “I love you too, Papyrus,” Sans said, trailing a hand down Papyrus’ sternum.

            Papyrus looked into Sans’ face with a smile, but then frowned. “You look… pensive.”

            Sans grinned, trying to hide the look but he knew it was too late. “Well, uhm, ah, it’s nothing… Well, it is something just…”

            Sans looked into Papyrus’ face again, then leaned in to kiss him while his hand reached under the pillow. Papyrus kissed him back, unaware of the movement of his hand.

            “Sans?” Papyrus asked, pulling away after a moment.

            “Papyrus, I know we’ve talked about it and such, but,” Sans brought his hand out from under his pillow. He uncurled his fingers in front of Papyrus, revealing a silver ring with blue and orange stones imbedded into the band.

            Papyrus blinked at the ring, then back up at Sans.

            “Papyrus, will you marry me?”

            Papyrus clasped Sans’ hand with both of his, curling protectively around it.

            “As long as you’ll have me,” he replied.

            Sans breathed a sigh of relief and kissed Papyrus as he slipped the ring onto one finger. Papyrus giggled a bit, breaking the kiss.

            “What’s so funny?” Sans asked.

            Papyrus reached under his pillow and brought out a blue velvet box. He handed it to Sans.

            “Open it,” he prompted.

            Sans opened the box and laying inside on a small velvet pillow was a gold ring that also had blue and orange stones imbedded into the band. Papyrus picked it up and slipped it on Sans’ hand while he was still stunned. Papyrus pressed a kiss to the back of Sans’ hand.

            “Thank you for being brave where I could not,” Papyrus said.

            Sans cupped his jaw and brought him into another kiss.

            “Thank you for showing me how to be.”


End file.
